For many years conventional display devices have been designed to be viewed by multiple users simultaneously. The display properties of the display device are made such that viewers can see the same good image quality from different angles with respect to the display. This is effective in applications where many users require the same information from the display—such as, for example, displays of departure information at airports and railway stations. However, there are many applications where it would be desirable for individual users to be able to see different information from the same display. For example, in a motor car the driver may wish to view satellite navigation data while a passenger may wish to view a film. These conflicting needs could be satisfied by providing two separate display devices, but this would take up extra space and would increase the cost. Furthermore, if two separate displays were used in this example it would be possible for the driver to see the passenger's display if the driver moved his or her head, which would be distracting for the driver. As a further example, each player in a computer game for two or more players may wish to view the game from his or her own perspective. This is currently done by each player viewing the game on a separate display screen so that each player sees their own unique perspective on individual screens. However, providing a separate display screen for each player takes up a lot of space and is costly, and is not practical for portable games.
To solve these problems, multiple-view directional displays have been developed. One application of a multiple-view directional display is as a ‘dual-view display’, which can simultaneously display two or more different images, with each image being visible only in a specific direction—so an observer viewing the display device from one direction will see one image whereas an observer viewing the display device from another, different direction will see a different image. A display that can show different images to two or more users provides a considerable saving in space and cost compared with use of two or more separate displays.
Examples of possible applications of multiple-view directional display devices have been given above, but there are many other applications. For example, they may be used in aeroplanes where each passenger is provided with their own individual in-flight entertainment programmes. Currently each passenger is provided with an individual display device, typically in the back of the seat in the row in front. Using a multiple view directional display could provide considerable savings in cost, space and weight since it would be possible for one display to serve two or more passengers while still allowing each passenger to select their own choice of film.
A further advantage of a multiple-view directional display is the ability to preclude the users from seeing each other's views. This is desirable in applications requiring security such as banking or sales transactions, for example using an automatic teller machine (ATM), as well as in the above example of computer games. A further application of a multiple view directional display is in producing a three-dimensional display. In normal vision, the two eyes of a human perceive views of the world from different perspectives, owing to their different location within the head. These two perspectives are then used by the brain to assess the distance to the various objects in a scene. In order to build a display which will effectively display a three dimensional image, it is necessary to re-create this situation and supply a so-called “stereoscopic pair” of images, one image to each eye of the observer.
Three dimensional displays are classified into two types depending on the method used to supply the different views to the eyes. A stereoscopic display typically displays both images of a stereoscopic image pair over a wide viewing area. Each of the views is encoded, for instance by colour, polarisation state, or time of display. The user is required to wear a filter system of glasses that separate the views and let each eye see only the view that is intended for it.
An autostereoscopic display displays a right-eye view and a left-eye view in different directions, so that each view is visible only from respective defined regions of space. The region of space in which an image is visible across the whole of the display active area is termed a “viewing window”. If the observer is situated such that their left eye is in the viewing window for the left eye view of a stereoscopic pair and their right eye is in the viewing window for the right-eye image of the pair, then a correct view will be seen by each eye of the observer and a three-dimensional image will be perceived. An autostereoscopic display requires no viewing aids to be worn by the observer.
An autostereoscopic display is similar in principle to a dual-view display. However, the two images displayed on an autostereoscopic display are the left-eye and right-eye images of a stereoscopic image pair, and so are not independent from one another. Furthermore, the two images are displayed so as to be visible to a single observer, with one image being visible to each eye of the observer.
For a flat panel autostereoscopic display, the formation of the viewing windows is typically due to a combination of the picture element (or “pixel”) structure of the image display unit of the autostereoscopic display and an optical element, generically termed a parallax optic. An example of a parallax optic is a parallax barrier, which is a screen with transmissive regions, often in the form of slits, separated by opaque regions. This screen can be set in front of or behind a spatial light modulator (SLM) having a two-dimensional array of picture elements to produce an autostereoscopic display.
FIG. 26 is a plan view of a conventional multiple view directional device, in this case an autostereoscopic display. The directional display 1 consists of a spatial light modulator (SLM) 4 that constitutes an image display device, and a parallax barrier 5. The SLM of FIG. 2 is in the form of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having an active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 6, a counter-substrate 7, and a liquid crystal layer 8 disposed between the substrate and the counter substrate. The SLM is provided with addressing electrodes (not shown) which define a plurality of independently-addressable picture elements, and is also provided with alignment layers (not shown) for aligning the liquid crystal layer. Viewing angle enhancement films 9 and linear polarisers 10 are provided on the outer surface of each substrate 6, 7. Illumination 11 is supplied from a backlight (not shown).
The parallax barrier 5 comprises a substrate 12 with a parallax barrier aperture array 13 formed on its surface adjacent the SLM 4. The aperture array comprises transparent apertures 15 separated by opaque portions 14. The apertures 15 are vertically extending (that is, extending into the plane of the paper in FIG. 26), and have the form of slits. An anti-reflection (AR) coating 16 is formed on the opposite surface of the parallax barrier substrate 12 (which forms the output surface of the display 1).
The pixels of the SLM 4 are arranged in rows and columns with the columns extending into the plane of the paper in FIG. 26. The pixel pitch (the distance from the centre of one pixel to the centre of an adjacent pixel) in the row or horizontal direction is p. The width of the vertically-extending transmissive slits 15 of the aperture array 13 is 2w and the horizontal pitch of the transmissive slits 15 is b. The plane of the barrier aperture array 13 is spaced from the plane of the liquid crystal layer 8 by a distance s.
In use, the display device 1 forms a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and an observer who positions their head such that their left and right eyes are coincident with the left-eye viewing window 2 and the right-eye viewing window 3 respectively will see a three-dimensional image. The left and right viewing windows 2,3 are formed in a window plane 17 at the desired viewing distance from the display. The window plane is spaced from the plane of the aperture array 13 by a distance ro. The windows 2,3 are contiguous in the window plane and have a pitch e corresponding to the average separation between the two eyes of a human. The half angle to the centre of each window 2, 3 from the normal axis to the display normal is αs.
The pitch of the slits 15 in the parallax barrier 5 is chosen to be close to an integer multiple of the pixel pitch of the SLM 4 so that groups of columns of pixels are associated with a specific slit of the parallax barrier. FIG. 26 shows a display device in which two pixel columns of the SLM 4 are associated with each transmissive slit 15 of the parallax barrier.
In operation, the pixels are driven to display two images that are the left image and right image of a stereoscopic image pair. The images are interlaced on the pixels with, in the display of FIG. 26, alternate columns of pixels being assigned to each image.
A dual view display is similar in principle to the autostereoscopic 3-D display of FIG. 26. However, the pixels are driven to display two independent images intended for display to different observers. Moreover, since the images are intended for display to different observers the pitch e of the two viewing windows is greater in a dual view display than in an autostereoscopic 3-D display—the pitch e is typically of the order of a meter in a dual view display, and of the order of ten cm in an autostereoscopic 3-D display.
A high quality dual view display requires that each user is able to see a high quality, bright image of the desired data content without any interference from the other user's data content. Additionally, each user will require some freedom to move their viewing position again without degradation in image quality and without any interference from the other user's data content. If a user can see interference from the other user's data content then this is typically termed crosstalk or image mixing.
Another type of known display is a display in which the angular output range of light is controllable, so that the display can be switched between a wide angle viewing mode and a narrow angle viewing mode. Electronic display devices such as, for example, monitors used with computers and screens built in to mobile telephones and other portable information devices, are usually designed to have as wide a viewing angle as possible, so that an image displayed by the device can be seen from many different viewing positions. However, there are some situations where it is desirable for an image displayed by a device to be visible from only a narrow range of viewing angles. For example, a person using a portable computer in a crowded train might want the display screen of the computer to have a small viewing angle so that a document displayed on the computer screen cannot be read by other passengers on the train. For this reason, there has been considerable effort put in to developing display devices which are electrically switchable between two modes of operation—in a ‘public’ display mode they have a wide viewing angle for general use, but they can be switched to a ‘private’ display mode in which they have a narrow viewing angle so that private information can be displayed in public places without being visible to people other than the user of the device.
Another application of such a display may be as a display in a motor vehicle. The viewing angle of the display could be controlled such that the passengers are unable to see the display or such that the driver is unable to see the display. Alternatively the viewing angle could be controlled in order to reduce the reflections of the display in the windscreen and the windows—so that, for example, the viewing angle could be reduced at night-time or in low light conditions. A brightness sensor could be provided to allow automatic switching between a wide viewing angle and a narrow viewing angle, and also to allow automatic control of the brightness of the display.
A number of devices are known which restrict the range of angles or positions from which a display can be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,850 describes a method for the display of private information on an automatic teller machine (ATM). Light emitted by the machine's display has a fixed polarisation state, and the machine and its user are surrounded by a large screen of sheet polariser which absorbs light of that polarisation state but transmits light of the orthogonal polarisation state. Passers-by can see the user and the machine, but cannot see information displayed on the machine's screen.
One known element for controlling the direction of light is a ‘louvred’ film that consists of alternating transparent layers and opaque layers provided in an arrangement similar to a Venetian blind. The film operates on the same principle as a Venetian blind, and it allows light to pass through it when the light is travelling in a direction parallel to, or nearly parallel to, the opaque layers. However, light travelling at large angles to the plane of the opaque layers is incident on one of the opaque layers and is absorbed. The layers may be perpendicular to the surface of the film, or they may be at some other angle to the surface of the film.
Louvred films of this type may be manufactured by stacking many alternating sheets of transparent material and opaque material and then cutting slices of the resulting block perpendicular to the layers. This method has been known for many years and is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,053,173, 2,689,387 and 3,031,351.
Other manufacturing methods are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE27617 describes a process where a louvred film is cut continuously from a cylindrical billet of stacked layers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,023 describes how the optical quality and mechanical robustness of the resulting film can be improved by coating with a UV-curable monomer and then exposing the film to UV radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,410 describes a similar process where a UV-curable material is used to bond the louvre sheet to a covering film.
Other methods exist for making films with similar properties to the louvred film. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,716 describes a light-control film which contains many elongated particles which are aligned in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the film. Light rays which make large angles to this direction are therefore strongly absorbed, whereas light rays propagating in this direction are transmitted.
Another example of a light-control film is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,319. This film has a transparent body in which are embedded opaque regions that extend generally parallel to the plane of the film. The opaque regions are arranged in stacks, with each stack being spaced from a neighbouring stack. The opaque regions block the transmission of light through the film in certain directions while allowing the transmission of light in other directions.
The prior art light control films may be placed either in front of a display panel or between a transmissive display panel and its backlight, to restrict the range of angles from which the display can be viewed. In other words, the prior art light control films make a display ‘private’. However none of the prior art light control films enables the privacy function to be switched off to allow viewing from a wide range of angles.
There have been reports of a display which can be switched between a public mode (with a wide viewing angle) and a private mode (with a narrow viewing angle). For example, U.S. patent application No. 2002/0158967 suggests that a light control film could be movably mounted on a display so that the light control film either may be positioned over the front of the display to give a private mode or may be mechanically retracted into a holder behind or beside the display to give a public mode. This method has the disadvantage that it contains moving parts which may fail or be damaged in use, and which add bulk to the display.
A method for switching a display panel from public to private mode with no moving parts is to mount a light control film behind the display panel, and to place a diffuser which can be electronically switched on and off between the light control film and the panel. When the diffuser is inactive, the light control film restricts the range of viewing angles and the display is in a private mode. When the diffuser is switched on, the light with a narrow angle range output from the light control film is incident on the diffuser, and the diffuser acts to increase the angular spread of the light—that is, the diffuser cancels out the effect of the light control film. Thus, the display is illuminated by light travelling at a wide range of angles and the display operates in a public mode. It is also possible to mount the light control film in front of the panel and place the switchable diffuser in front of the light control film to achieve the same effect.
Switchable privacy devices of the above type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,831,698, 6,211,930 and 5,877,829. They have the disadvantage that the light control film always absorbs a significant fraction of the light incident upon it, whether the display is in public mode or private mode. The display is therefore inherently inefficient in its use of light. Furthermore, since the diffuser spreads light through a wide range of angles in the public mode, these displays are also dimmer in public mode than in private mode (unless the backlight is made brighter when the device is operating in public mode to compensate).
Another disadvantage of these devices relates to their power consumption. Such devices often use a switchable polymer-dispersed liquid crystal diffuser which is not diffusive when no voltage is applied across the liquid crystal layer and which is switched on (into the diffusive state) by applying a voltage. Thus, to obtain the public mode of operation it is necessary to apply a voltage across the diffuser so that the diffuser is switched on. More electrical power is therefore consumed in the public mode than in the private mode. This is a disadvantage for mobile devices which are used for most of the time in the public mode and which have limited battery power.
Another method for making a switchable public/private display is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,436. The light control device in this patent is similar in structure to the louvred film described above. However, each opaque element in a conventional louvred film is replaced by a liquid crystal cell which can be electronically switched from an opaque state to a transparent state. The light control device is placed in front of or behind a display panel. When the cells are opaque, the display operates in a private mode; when the cells are transparent, the display operates in a public mode.
One significant disadvantage of this device is the difficulty and expense of manufacturing liquid crystal cells with an appropriate shape. A second disadvantage is that, in the private mode, a ray of light may enter at an angle such that it passes first through the transparent material and then through part of a liquid crystal cell. Such a ray will not be completely absorbed by the liquid crystal cell and this may reduce the privacy of the device.
Japanese patent application JP3607272 describes another display that is switchable between public and private display modes. This device uses an additional liquid crystal panel, which has a patterned liquid crystal alignment. Segments of the panel having different liquid crystal alignments modify the viewing characteristics of different areas of the display in different ways, with the result that the whole display panel is fully readable only from a central viewing position.
UK patent application No. 0320353.5 describes switchable privacy devices based on louvres, which operate only for one polarisation of light. The louvres are switched on and off either by rotating dyed liquid crystal molecules in the louvre itself, or by rotating the plane of polarisation of the incident light using a separate element.
UK patent application No. 0408742.5 describes a switchable privacy device constructed by adding one or more additional liquid crystal layers and polarisers to a display panel. The intrinsic viewing angle dependence of these extra elements can be changed by switching the liquid crystal electrically in the well-known way.
UK patent application No. 0401062.5 describes a display having two different backlights which generate light with different angular ranges. The display can be switched between a public display mode and a private display mode by using the appropriate backlight.
UK patent application No. 0427303.3 discloses a display in which a polarisation modifying layer (PML) is placed behind the exit polariser of a liquid crystal display panel. Some parts of the PML are transparent. Other parts of the PML change the polarisation of light passing through them so that pixels viewed through these parts are inverted in colour (with bright pixels becoming dark and dark pixels becoming bright). Data sent to pixels directly behind these parts is inverted so that when the display is viewed from a central position, the image appears normally. However, when the display is viewed from a non-central position, pixels that are supplied with non-inverted image data are viewed through the retarder elements of the PML, and the image is corrupted. Off-axis viewers see a confusing image which is a random dot pattern. The PML may be made from liquid crystal and switched off to give a public mode.
WO 95/11127 discloses a shutter intended for, for example, the roof of a conservatory. The shutter has a layer of thermochromic material disposed adjacent to a transparent electrically conductive layer. When a current flows in the electrically conductive layer, the thermochromic material is heated and becomes opaque.
EP 0 395 113 relates to a ferroelectric liquid crystal light valve intended to record an image. The liquid crystal layer is electrically switched between two stable states, by applying a suitable voltage across the liquid crystal layer. A laser beam absorbing layer is provided next to the liquid crystal layer and, when a part of this layer is irradiated, it heats up and changes the characteristics of the liquid crystal layer adjacent to the eradiated part of the laser beam absorbing layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,113 discloses use of a vanadium oxide thin film for switching infrared radiation, for example between optical fibres. The vanadium oxide thin film is thermally switched between a metallic state in which it is absorbing for infrared radiation and a semiconducting state in which it is transmissive for infrared radiation having a wavelength of greater than approximately 1 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,568 similarly discloses a spatial light modulator for modulating infrared radiation that uses a vanadium dioxide thin film.